Week 2
<- Back to Home Text Styling The styling of written text within your web pages is a substantial part of web development and usability. Allowing for a differentiation of content importance, website elegance, and increased organization. Text styling can be handled through use of Inline, Internal, or External CSS attributes. These examples are displayed below: Inline '''- When styling attribute is included within the html tag '''Internal - When styling attributes are included within the style tag (within the head tag) External - When a CSS (Cascading Style Sheet) is utilized and called within the head tag A variety of styles can be implemented to a website including basic Bold, Italics, and Underline. However, with the implementation of HTML 5, the variety of styling attributes has increased drastically. Fonts, colors, lists, positioning, and many more elements of styling have been added. Using text styling is recommended to maintain an effective design. Allowing for the upkeep of text editing along with other edits made within the site. Take full control of your design, and be sure to use Text Styling in your next development project Fonts The font we use says much about our project. It can help set the tone and feel of our website, from businesslike and professional, to a more casual and easygoing endeavor. The reading and supplementary videos for this week helped us to better understand how fonts can impact and shape our website, as well as which ones to use in certain situations. We discussed the viability of certain fonts that can be used safely by default, as well as how to incorporate other fonts not normally found in most websites through the use of third party software that can embed said fonts. Without the option to embed those uncommon fonts, the website may not display correctly or at all, given the confines of coding and our browsers, among other factors. However, with the information we have learned this week, our websites will not have to worry about these types of issues. Another thing to keep in mind, is how and when to make use of bold and italics for our font, and how the font will look when used in conjunction with those two markings. Furthermore, even beyond whether or not a font will show up on a web page, we need to make sure that the font we choose is legible, and fits the vision we had for the website. For example, certain fonts are hard to read due to their letter type, as they might be oddly shaped and pressed close together, making distinctions between certain words and letters to be overly difficult. And that is something we need to avoid at all costs, given the great number of options available that present normally without appearing sloppy or illegible. Color Color plays a major role for websites. They can bring a page together by incorporating the logo's theme, or bring attention to important information. However, the way a website is formated can have a negative effect on visitors. Too many colors, low instances of contrast, and brightness can affect not only the typical visitor, but those with disabilities. Most popular websites will use primary colors, with slight deviations in order to be visually appealing and accessible. When developing a website, using a smaller pallet of colors will also promote quicker response time for page loads. Page Layouts The web page layout is one of the most important parts of designing a great web site. The layout itself determines what the web site will look like, how accessible the content is, and even determines the type of experience that the web sites visitors have. This shows that the layout of the web page is very important due to it being both an aesthetic and practical application. One of the most important concept to consider while designing a web page layout is called “the fold”. “The fold” is how much of the site the user can see without having to scroll down the page. However, the content within the fold must be useful content, and not loaded up with filler material. “The fold” is considered the first impression of the web page, and with how quickly users expect to get useful information today, putting unnecessary and useless material in “the fold” will greatly deter a web page’s visitors to continue visiting or even browsing the site at least once. Ultimately, a web page designer wants the visitors to have a solid and pleasing experience. Ensuring the web page has a very nice flow of information and is laid out in a nice aesthetically pleasing format, users will want to return to the site more often. Having a poor web page layout will make the users want to close the web page just as quickly as the opened it. Overall, the web page layout is the users first impression of the web page, and we all know what they say about first impressions. You only get one, so make it the best that you can. By: John Saxon